


Heart Stamps

by celestialyouth



Series: aiming for your heart! [ valentine's day countdown ] [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Flash is an Asshole, Love Letters, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Valentine's Day Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialyouth/pseuds/celestialyouth
Summary: [ prompt 2 ]love letters— Peter Parker/ReaderNo matter how hard you tried, you could not focus to Professor Cobbwell’s discussion. Sure, you wrote down the things that your professor made an obvious effort to point out was important, but beyond that your paper was bare. There was only one cause of this problem: boredom.As if a lightbulb went off above your hand, you were struck with a miraculous idea. In the silent classroom, the noise of a sheet of paper being ripped from your journal was jarring.





	Heart Stamps

Chemistry class was, above all, the worst of your courses. Professor Cobbwell was by no means a horrible teacher — Midtown School of Science and Technology only employed the best of the best — it was the complexing equations and quantum theories that threw your brain into a spiral.

No matter how horrible the class was, you always found yourself excited to attend everyday. You weren’t excited for the equations, the labs, or the teachers; you were excited to see your best friend and his wide smile every morning.

If you had to describe Peter Parker, you’d compare him to the sun. His smiles were dazzling, his personality was bright, and he had a knack to light up the room wherever he went. The two of you went together hand in hand, practically one another’s other half. 

Today was no different. Upon walking into class, you were greeted with a wave by none other than the sunshine boy himself. Your heart beated wildly in your chest at the sight of Peter, he always made your day brighter. 

Peter was quick to scoot his stool over behind your shared table, giving you more than enough to take your place besides him. You shuffled over to your seat, placed your backpack besides your desk, and striked a small conversation with your best friend.

“Morning, sunshine,” You greeted, a lazy smile on your face. God, just looking at him you felt butterflies in your stomach. You didn’t even know when these feelings started, but they were getting worse and worse everyday. At this rate, you were gonna confess without even knowing it.

“Good morning, [Name],” He greeted back, fishing his materials for class out of his backpack. “Hey, you wanna get Delmar’s after school?” You asked, resting a cheek in your hand to look at hi. “Oh, uh, I got decathlon practice today with Ned,” He rejected, and a grin fell on your lips.

You knew about Peter Parker’s secret “hobby”, if it could even be called that. It wasn’t an easy secret to discover, but you manage to catch Peter in the act when he saved you from a crime scene not too long ago. Since then, you’ve taken every possible chance to tease him.

“Uh huh, ‘decathlon’ practice.” You lifted your cheek off your hand so your hands were free to make quotation marks in the air. He gave you a wide eyed, panicked look, as if you’d betray him and spill his greatest secret. “I’m serious! I’ve got decathlon practice for real today,” He retorted. 

You lifted your hands up in defeat, “Alright, alright! I believe you, don’t worry; just text me when you get off from practice, okay?” You asked, earning a nod from Peter that made his brown hair bob. “Is it alright if I invite Ned too?” He responded, this time it was for you to answer with a nod.

You were on good terms with Ned. Not exactly best friends, but the two of you were friends to an extent. Unfortunately, Ned wasn’t in your chemistry class. As much as you would have enjoyed his company, luck just seemed to not be in your favor, especially with Flash sitting behind you. You had never liked Flash Thompson, the only thing he ever did with his free time was pick on Peter Parker.

“Hey Penis Parker!”

Speak of the devil, Flash entered the laboratory with his expensive clothes and rambunctious attitude. Peter let out a sigh at the nickname, while you shot the privileged man the middle finger, one that Professor Cobbwell couldn’t see. 

Flash took his seat in the laboratory behind you and Peter’s shared table, where he sat by himself. “Shut up, Flash, god,” You demanded, turning around to face him with a stone cold glare. Your face was a clear display of your emotions, in this case it was anger. Flash never failed to ruin your own day, he just couldn’t seem to shut up. 

Flash let out a whine, “Why do you still hang with Penis, [Name]? I mean, I’m literally right here.” Flash showed you what he thought was his million dollar smile, but it simply made you recoil in your seat. 

With a roll of your eyes, you opened your to make a snarky remark, but Professor Cobbwell intervene before the sentence left your lips. “Flash, that’s enough,” Professor Cobbwell interrupted, to Peter’s relief. 

“It’s alright.” Peter flashed you a smile, but this time your heart melted, “Thanks, [Name]. You’re the best.” You couldn’t help but smile back.

“Ugh, Penis, get a room or something,” Flash demanded, disgusted at the display of affection. “Hey, didn’t someone just tell you to shut up?” You retorted, turning in your stool to face him. You were ready to start another war of words for Peter’s honor, even if it meant getting in trouble.

“Today, we will be having an oral lecture,” Professor Cobbwell continued on, a feeble effort to stop the feud between you for the remaining class period. At the mention of an oral lecture, you felt your heart sink.

A loud, tired groan left your lips. Oral lectures were beyond boring, yet they “prepared you for college” in the words of your professor. Professor Cobbwell was a peculiar teacher, to say the least. He preferred that no one talk during his oral lectures, which made sense when the class had to write down nearly everything he was saying. 

Yet, listening to the actual lecture was a challenge for someone such as yourself. You often spent the entire class period chatting with Peter, seeing as this was the only class you shared together. There was no other time in the school day to enjoy your time with Peter besides this wretched class, and you wanted to make him smile before the day ended.

“Today, we will be talking about Niels Bohr. Pull out your notebooks, kids, cause this will be a long discussion,” Professor Cobbwell instructed. You shuffled through your notebook for the familiar, green notebook, then placed it on your table. Besides you, Peter was already prepared for the lecture to start, highlighters and all.

No matter how hard you tried, you could not focus to Professor Cobbwell’s discussion. Sure, you wrote down the things that your professor made an obvious effort to point out was important, but beyond that your paper was bare. There was only one cause of this problem: boredom.

As if a lightbulb went off above your hand, you were struck with a miraculous idea. In the silent classroom, the noise of a sheet of paper being ripped from your journal was jarring. You paused for a simple moment, afraid you had interrupted your fellow students, but they continued to listen intently to Professor Cobbwell. You should’ve been following their lead, listening like a good little student, but the morning boredom was killing you.

With a silent sigh of relief, you completely ripped the sheet of paper from your journal and set off to put in motion your oh-so brilliant plan. You quickly scribbled a simple phrase on your sheet of paper, folded it in half, then passed it onto Peter’s notebook.

He gave you a confused look, wondering what trick you might’ve been playing, but you simply smiled back. “Open it,” You mouthed. The crease in his brow deepened, but you unfolded the paper with ginger hands anyways.

He scanned over the note quickly, then wrote back a response in his neat handwriting. Peter slided the paper over with a slender hand, not even bothering to hold it in half.

_“Shouldn’t you be paying attention?”_

You responded without hesitation.

_“I can’t. This Bohr dude is so boring lmao.”_

Peter let out a soft laugh once he got the note back. He gave the letter back with a response just as fast as he received it. 

_“That’s fair. I think I’m going to fall asleep.”_

Now you weren’t the only student not paying attention to the Professor’s lecture, you had dragged Peter aboard the procrastination train. With time, your notes spiraled on and on, the two of you sharing a silent conversation on a single sheet of paper.

One sheet turned to two, then to three; your conversation was unending, yet one person noticed the small laughs and smiles the two of you shared. Flash stared on in anger, upset that you were talking to Peter Parker of all people. 

“Hey, Mister Cobbwell, Peter and [Name] are passing notes,” He yelled out in the silent classroom. Your head twisted to face him, an even angrier and frustrated face than before finding its way onto your features. “What the hell, Flash!” You seethed in a low tone, low enough that only Peter and Flash could hear.

“It’s their fault for not paying attention, Flash. They’ll pay for it later, but please do not interrupt the class,” Professor Cobbwell stated before resuming the lecture. Flash let out a huff, then slumped in his seat in frustration.

You turned back to face the board, the smallest sense of satisfaction fluttering in your chest. Peter reverted back to listening to the Professor Cobbwell’s lecture, most likely due to Flash’s call out. Determined not to let Flash get to you, you ripped another paper from the rings of your journal. 

You marked two sloppily drawn squares on the paper, the words “yes” and “no” besides each. Above the yes or no boxes, you wrote “do you like me?” Satisfied with your handiwork, you folded the paper in half.

Once more, your slender hand slid a folded sheet of paper in his direction. This time, Peter picked it up without hesitation, unfolding it in a hurried manner. It took him a few seconds to drink in the letter’s content, and it took him even longer to hand it back.

The letter exchanged hands once more, going from Peter’s possession and back into your own. You opened it gingerly, as if opening the letter would kill you — and that it did. The first thing your hopeful eyes laid sight on was the check in the no box, your heart deflated on the spot.

That is, until you read the sentence written in that oh-so familiar handwriting.

_“No. I love you.”_

You couldn’t hide the red flush that filled your cheeks, prompting you to drop the paper in favor of covering your cheeks with your hands. Your eyes fluttered over to Peter, who had a light pink blush tinting his own cheeks. He gave you a skittish smile, one that showed the secret feelings he held for you, and you couldn’t help but return it back.

One last time, you passed him the paper, this time with only one line written on it.

_“I love you too.”_


End file.
